Tokyo
Tokyo is an Asian city located in Japan. Tokyo was the place where the first race of the World Grand Prix was run and where Mater met the secret agents Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell; they mistook him for the American spy Rod Redline. Tokyo was first seen in Tokyo Mater, where Mater raced against Kabuto to the Tokyo Tower to become the drift king, and the setting of the whole story that Mater tells Lightning McQueen. Tokyo (Japanese 東京都 Tokyoto "eastern capital city") is the capital of Japan. The numerous colorful advertisements that abound in its center give the town a distinctive look at night. It hosts the first of the three races of the World Grand Prix, as well as the competition's welcome party. Unlike the other races that take place during daytime, the Tokyo race takes place at night. The track is in the town's streets and passes on the Rainbow Bridge and also past the Tokyo Imperial Palace. It also includes a dirt section. It is also where the first three cars flame out. Residents of Tokyo *Ito-San *Kabuto *Okuni *Komodo *Bye Bye Kar *Kingpin Nobunaga *Pinion Tanaka *Tabinu *Tamiko *Shigeko *Kabuto's Ninjas *Ninja Cars *Japanese Fans *Tokyo Crane *Yokoza *Patokaa *Teki & Paki *Cho *Kaa Reesu *Kyandee *Manji *Tansou *Yojimbo *Zen Master *Taia Decotura *Chuki *Cartney Brakin *Suki Places in Tokyo *Tokyo Museum *Tokyo International Airport *Sumo Stadium *Tokyo Toys shop *Capsule Motel *Kabuki Za theatre *Tokyo Junk Yard *Mount Fuji *Tokyo Imperial Palace *Rainbow Bridge *Tokyo Streets *Himperiwheel Hotel *Tokyo Tower *Tokyo Construction *House of Donuts *Harryhausen's Trivia *In Toy Story 2, Al was planning to sell his Woody collection to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo. *Several brands who sponsored Piston Cup teams in Cars appear in Cars 2 on advertisements. These includes Nitroade, RPM, Easy Idle, Vitoline, Mood Springs, Clutch Aid, Tank Coat, Gasprin, an allusion to Lil' Torquey Pistons and also Dinoco. A concept art also shows Octane Gain. *A billboard of Harryhausen's from Monsters, Inc. makes a cameo. *An advertisement for a Lotso bear from Toy Story 3 is seen. *An advertisement for BnL advertising "Lugnut in a cup", and that first appeared in Tokyo Mater, appears in Tokyo. *The snow runoff on Mount Fuji looks like tire tread-marks. *The race is inspired by the Formula 1 race through the streets of Singapore. *The Rainbow Bridge is made up of automobile parts, including valves, rocker arms and springs. *Two companies named after the ancient Japan warriors, the Samurais, are seen in Tokyo: a tire brand named "Samuride", seen on advertisements, and "Samairai", an airline company. *The Tokyo National Art Center first wasn't planned to appear so prominently in Cars 2. However, while the research trip the developing team took to Tokyo, they had the building close to their hotel, which consequently attracted their attention on it. They found it interesting and decided to use it in the movie for the World Grand Prix welcome party. * in Cars 3: Driven to Win the Tokyo Tack from Cars 2: The Video Game is recycled as one of the unlockable racetracks under the name "Go Go Tokyo!". Gallery GBDG.jpg Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png|A beautiful Panorama tokyo2.png tokyo.png The-cars-compete 570x238.jpg Cars 2 - Kabuki.jpg|Kabuki Za Theatre cs072_305cs-sel16-266.jpg tokyog.png tokyo1.png Cs131 301bcs.sel16.192.jpg Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cs471 7dcs-sel16-211.jpg Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 181142.jpg|Tokyo at day tokyo_ginza_cover_simplenew2.jpg|Concept Art palace_2.jpg|Concept Art Cars2Artwork.jpg|Concept Art party1a.jpg|Concept Art for the World Grand Prix's welcome party party3b.jpg|Concept Art for the World Grand Prix's welcome party kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_10.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_04.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Kn imperialpalacefmp 2009 10 27 08.jpg|Concept Art of the Tokyo Imperial Palace Rainbow bridge cars 2.jpg|Rainbow Bridge Cars 2 tokyo.png|Tokyo Imperial Palace Tokyo tower cars 2.jpg|Tokyo Tower Airport cars 2 tokyo japan.jpg|Haneda Airport Cars 2 fuji mount.png|Mount Fuji cs081_1cs-sel16-101.jpg|Tokyo National Art Center: The museum hosts the welcome party of the World Grand Prix cs072_600acs-sel16-183.jpg|Kabuki Za Theatre cars_2_-_szenenbilder_04.jpg|Sumo arena See also *Tokyo on the Pixar Wiki * de:Tokyo nl:Tokyo pl:Tokio pt-br:Tóquio ru:Токио Category:Places and Locations Category:Cities Category:Japan Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Places Category:Cars 2 Places